1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still video device by which an image signal corresponding to one frame is divided into a plurality of parts to be recorded on a plurality of tracks of a recording medium such as a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video device, an image signal inputted thereto is frequency-modulated and recorded on a magnetic disk, and a frequency band of the signal recorded in the magnetic disk is regulated (or made constant). Nevertheless, the bandwidth of the signal is limited, due to the construction of the disk device, and thus cannot be freely expanded.
Accordingly, in a conventional still video device, when an image signal having high quality or broad bandwidth is inputted to the still video device, a limit is imposed on the resolution of the image, and thus the quality of the image is limited.
The inventor proposed, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/913,191, a still video device in which an image signal corresponding to one frame is divided into a plurality of parts and stored in a memory, and the divided parts of the image signal are time-expanded and recorded on a plurality of tracks of a recording medium such as a magnetic disk, so that a high quality image can be obtained without changing the bandwidth of a signal recorded in the recording medium.
In this still video device, however, it is necessary that a plurality of consecutive blank tracks must exist on the magnetic disk when an image signal corresponding to one frame is divided into a plurality of parts to be recorded on a plurality of tracks of the magnetic disk. Namely, such an image signal cannot be recorded on the magnetic disk when there is no plurality of blank tracks adjacent each other.